The Marauders Deathly Reunion
by adidi778
Summary: How did the Maruders and Lily react to Remus' marriage, fatherhood and death?


**A/N: How did Lily, James****and Sirius take Remus and Tonks' death? Read on to find out!**

**BTW, does anyone know how to add favorite stories, if I don't know the story ID? Same goes for alerting stories. Please PM me if you know! Thanks in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything connected to it.**

**Disclaimer 2: if other fanfiction authors wrote anything similar to this, please don't get offended, I didn't copy from you.**

The Marauders Deathly Reunion

When Tonks saw her husband's body, she forgot she was in the middle of a bloody battle. All she saw was Remus' face, frozen forever. His eyes, wide and glassy. She didn't want to see this, but she couldn't look away. It was fascinating in a horrible, grotesque way.

Her fascination was her downfall.

She didn't see Bellatrix, and she didn't see the curse that was thrown at her. She didn't even know she had died, until she had opened her eyes in a very white place. It was a while later that she realized she was naked. although, no sooner had she wished she were clothed, than a pair of clean robes appeared before her. As she dressed, she looked around.

She was in the master bedroom of hers and Remus flat. Tonks blushed as she remembered what they had done in here, and how Teddy was conceived. However, the room looked different; she mused, but couldn't pinpoint the exact thing. She was sure, though, that this wasn't the actual room, but a mere echo of it. A very good echo, true, but an echo nonetheless.

She perceived a figure sitting on the bed suddenly. She was sure he hadn't been there a minute ago, but she hadn't seen him come in, and couldn't be sure.

It was Remus.

Whole, healthy, very much alive, Remus. He smiled at her, and her heart melted.

"Oh, Remus!" she sobbed, rushing over to him. The next thing she knew, she was laying face down on the carpeted floor.

Tonks felt a pair of hands help her up. She heard him chuckle. "Even in the afterlife, you're still as clumsy as ever."

"Is this the afterlife, then, Remus?" she asked him, as they exited the room. Though instead of going into their hallway, they found themselves in a circular room with comfortable-looking sofas and armchairs, which looked quite like the Hufflepuff common room, except it was in neutral colors, instead of yellow and black.

It was empty, except for a group of three people: a redheaded woman, who was holding hands with a messy-haired man, and the last, who was facing the couple, was without doubt, Sirius Black.

He called out to them. "Hey, Moony, Dora, what are you doing here? How'd you die? And why in Merlin's name are you holding hands?" his eyes widened. Holy kneazle, is that a ring I see, Remus?"

By now, James and Lily Potter had turned to face them. Lily hugged Remus, and then to her surprise, proceeded to hug Tonks too.

"Lily! James, Sirius!" Remus was ecstatic to be among his old friends once more.

Sirius pouted. "Why am I last?"

Everyone laughed. "Because you're a mutt," Lily suggested, and they laughed some more.

Remus said, "You three, this is my wife, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin." There was a short pause, in which Tonks glared at her husband for using her first name, which he ignored, and then Sirius said, "You married my cousin? You married my best friend?" to Remus and Tonks, respectively. Both nodded. Sirius then did a very good imitation of a goldfish.

"I don't think it matters who they are, as long as they're happy together. I assume that you are?" Lily added to the Lupins, who nodded a second time.

"Congratulations, mate," said James, speaking for the first time. "But I have to ask, why are you here? I mean, why'd you die before your time?"

"You're one to talk," the werewolf snorted, nodding toward him and Lily. James rolled his eyes and looked at his recently deceased friend expectantly.

"Well, there was a big battle at Hogwarts between Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and the Order, the Hogwarts teachers and students of age, and of course the DA helped as well." Remus explained reluctantly.

"What's the DA?" asked Lily, intrigued.

Tonks answered this time. "It's an illegal defense group Harry, Ron and Hermione founded in their fifth year. DA stands for Dumbledore's Army."

Sirius interrupted. "Wait, what year is it? Cause we can't measure time here, so none of us know."

"It's May 2nd 1998."

"Cool, two years passed since my death."

"What's happened since 1996? How's Harry?" James asked impatiently.

"Last I saw Harry; I was leaving with a group toward the grounds. That was a long time ago, before the battle even started."

Lily and James looked desperately to Tonks, who said, "At about 2 in the morning, I just couldn't take not knowing anymore, so I left Teddy with my mother and I departed, going through the passageway in the Hog's Head, which exited in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. A few minutes after I got there, the three of them came in and they told me where Remus had gone."

"So, as far as you two know, he's fine?" concluded Lily. They nodded.

"Who's Teddy?" said Sirius suddenly.

"What?" spluttered Remus.

"Dora said she left Teddy with Andy, who is he?"

"Oh," Remus and Tonks exchanged glances. "He's our son, named after Ted Tonks. He's about a month old. I'll never forgive myself for leaving him." Remus sighed sadly. Tonks nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Hold on just one second, you, Mr. I'll-never-reproduce, have a son? Call the Daily Prophet!" Sirius yelled, lightening the tension somewhat.

James said to the Lupins, "I'm sure he'll be alright, he'll be going to your mothers', I assume?" he added to Tonks. She nodded, and elaborated a bit.

"I suppose he'll live with mum, at least until Harry gets his own life under control. He can't take care of himself in the state he's in, let alone a baby."

Lily was confused. "What does Harry have to do with raising Teddy? Moreover, what do you mean, 'the state he's in'? You said he was fine!"

"He _is _fine, physically, but not emotionally. He spent most of the year on the run, for Merlin's sake!" Remus answered her second question. Tonks took over from him seamlessly.

"As for your other question, Harry has a lot to do with raising Teddy, everything now that Remus and I are gone. He's his godfather; Teddy's mostly his responsibility now." She told the worried redhead.

"Wow, Harry will make an awesome godfather! Just, why him? I mean, you must know quite a bit of people?" James asked.

Remus answered, "We both felt he was the best choice for that kind of thing, I have never seen Harry neglect his responsibilities before, not even once."

"It sounds like we have a son to be proud of!" Lily said, taking hold of James' hand.

"You do, Mrs. Potter, definitely," Tonks told her.

"Call me Lily, Tonks; Mrs. Potter makes me think automatically of James' mother."

Tonks smiled. "No problem, Lily."

"Good, now could you please tell me how my son and his friends have been faring these past two years?" Lily said, leading the young woman over to some of the couches.

"Well, after Sirius' death…" she began.

The two women talked late into the night, building the foundation of a long, strong friendship. After all, they had to unite, in order to be able to stop even half of the pranks the men were planning.

End


End file.
